


A Meeting and A Phone Number

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Ginny has been on a year long quidditch tour and Hermione and Draco meet her in Sydney.  Breakfast plans unfold.





	A Meeting and A Phone Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_was_BOTWP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_BOTWP/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223294) by [LionLadyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee). 



> **So this little drabble is a continuation of a piece I have previously written. That piece was the first time I_was_BOTWP ever betaed for me and we just created a friendship. This little drabble I dedicate and gift to her.**
> 
> By the way I am not JK Rowling nor will I ever be so I don't own these characters.

Ginny spent an entire year traveling with the Holyhead Harpies and keeping her self preoccupied. She went on numerous dates and even though she tried to find something in each one that she liked, it never happened for her. One guy, chewed with his mouth open which drove her crazy. Another, took a shower in cologne before he arrived, which happened to lead her to have a headache, get sick in the restaurant and still find her way home. The last one she settled on a wizard who in-spite of him being at least 3 inches shorter and his hair was 2 shades lighter he could pass for a Marcus Flint if he tried hard enough. 

This all lead her to where she was now, alone in Sydney getting ready for a game with Marcus Flint on her mind. Occasionally he would pop in like the moon at night, and just like it passes to day, he was gone again. She still was not sure what lead to her reading all his signals wrong. She thought he was into her just as much as she was into him, but he made it clear that was not the case. 

However she remained determined so she gave him his space, and did not contact him. She knew down in her heart that one day they would end up seeing each other again. She just had to be patient. One thing she looked forward to was seeing her best friend Hermione and her Husband Draco. Hermione had promised that they would come to visit her while she was in Sydney and she came through on the promise. She would be meeting them within the next five minutes. 

Sitting down at the table she had to remind her self not to mention marcus. When she looked up across the room she saw her best friend bounce in with Draco on her side. As they came closer Ginny got up and pulled out a seat for Hermione. Once they reached the table she embraced her in a Hug. 

“It is so good to see you! I have been looking forward to this breakfast date” Ginny said. 

“I have missed you so much Gin. I was just telling Draco its been almost a year!” Hermione squealed

“She sure did. I’m starving though. So why don’t you ladies sit down and have a seat.” Draco grumbled. 

Ginny and Hermione proceeded to catch up about the last year. It turned out Hermione and Draco were trying to have a baby but made no progress yet. She also found out that Harry and Tracey adopted Teddy and he was living with them at Grimmauld. Ron had begun dating Pansy. Draco had interrupted to give him input about how Parkinson was giving him a real run for his money, and to tell her that Daphne and Theo finally got hitched a month ago. 

When the waitress came by they all pitched their orders, Ginny grabbed an english muffin, Hermione ordered oatmeal and Draco got a single apple. 

“Seriously Draco, all you ever eat in the morning is apples. It’s like you are in love with them or something.” Hermione mentioned. 

Ginny loved catching up with them and finding out how everyone was doing she really missed being back home and promised to return once the season was over. After their visit and breakfast date together. Draco pulled ginny aside before they left and handed her a piece of paper. 

“He has asked me about you plenty of times now. I think it is only fair I give this to you. He is too stupid to make the call.” And with a wink he left. 

When Ginny got back to her hotel room she toyed with the idea of looking at the paper. After a minute or so she grabbed her phone and finally dialed the number. On the third ring she heard a "Hello?" and she knew that voice anywhere, she drew in a deep breath and replied "Hello Marcus."


End file.
